The present invention relates generally to repair processes, and, more specifically, to surface stripping.
The manufacture of typical products occurs in various steps from raw material to finished article. Various coatings may be applied to the external surface of the finished product for various reasons. For example, the product may be coated with paint for durability and aesthetic reasons. Or, such coatings may be pliant in the form of various synthetic rubber.
Such coatings may be found in consumer and industrial products, manufacturing equipment or machinery, and commercial or military aircraft and aircraft engines for various purposes. In many of these typical applications, it is desirable to remove the original coating after extended time and service and reapply a new coating for further extending service.
Pliant coatings are particularly difficult to remove in view of the flexibility and resilience thereof. Abrasive grit blasting is inefficient since the small particles of airborne girt dissipate their kinetic energy as the pliant coating resiliently deforms under impact. And, hot knife removal of the pliant coating is labor intensive.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a new method of stripping pliant coatings with increased efficacy.
Abrasive shot is injected into a carrier stream of compressed gas. The shot and gas stream are directed against a pliant coating. The compressed gas expands at the coating for cooling thereof which decreases coating resiliency for enhancing stripping thereof by the impinging abrasive shot.